thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar's Crimson Season 1
Season 1 of Solar's Crimson began in December 2016. It consisted of 35 canon (and 2 non-canon) episodes, and was written and produced by DeathlyLogic, with help from Zayne V. Synopsis Azrael Michaelis Winter attempts to deal with the reality of his life. Summary Act I As the series opens, Azrael (now going by his human name, Michaelis Spades) is recording dream logs for his therapist, Dr. Kestler. He seemingly remembers nothing of his life as an Arknza, and is, by all appearances, a normal young man living alone in a rental house. He describes his therapy sessions, as well as his developing crush on a neighbor boy, Mark. As the video logs progress, however, Michaelis begins to suffer from fatigue and bleeding mouth sores (both symptoms of possession), and is haunted and attacked by a figure in a rabbit mask. After getting high one evening, he seemingly becomes fully possessed by Xerex Storn on camera, remembering nothing of the episode the following day. One day, while vlogging, Michaelis becomes possessed by Malek. Malek tells Michaelis that he needs to "wake up", and gives him his signature revolver and cowboy hat. After this, Michaelis's memories gradually begin to awaken, causing him to brief episodes episodes of clarity where he fully reverts back to his Azrael identity. However, he remains in denial, preventing himself from fully "awakening". After hearing his teddy bear whispering to him, Michaelis finally admits that he knows something strange is going on: he has memories of things he couldn't possibly have experienced, seems to possess supernatural powers, and suspects that he is trapped in some kind of "hell". After trying (and failing) to get the bear to talk/ Michaelis finds a note from The Carver hidden in its belly, telling him to "GET OUT". This causes Michaelis to receive a violent burst of memories, and he passes out. Once Michaelis awakens, it suddenly hits him that he is trapped in The Infernous, and that his current life is nothing more than an illusion. Michaelis frantically runs to his bedroom in a panic, and begins to examine the teddy bear. While the gash in the bear is now missing, he is unable to deny reality any longer; as agonizing bursts of memory hit him, he falls to the floor in anguish, sobbing that he just wants to live "here" with Mark. Michaelis drags himself into the bathroom; asking, "Who am I?", he looks into the mirror to find that he has morphed back into his wild west-style Arknza gear. He punches the mirror in a rage, breaking it; a short time later, he calls "maintenance" to have the mirror replaced, identifying himself as Azrael and stating that he'll be leaving soon."0) Remembrance". Act II Now back in .Reality (and "himself" again), Azrael struggles to adjust. Due to the time he spent in The Infernous, he suffers from lingering physical and magical fatigue, which leaves him unable to use his powers. He also has nightmares about his brother Alex and strange creatures. Despite this, Azrael tries to resume his life as normal, calling Tobias Kestler to check up on him (fulfilling his promise to Raphael). He also tries to call Alex, but can only get his voice mail. After waking up to find himself in a strangely tinted house (and with a mysterious brand on his right palm), Azrael realizes that he is still trapped in The Infernous in some capacity. He attempts to use his powers, but finds that they still don't work as they should. After accidentally teleporting himself outside in the middle of a heavy rain storm, he discovers a .reality orb lying on the ground (which, as he notes, is physically impossible). Even more troubling, his attempts to dry the rain from his body only make him wetter. Azrael realizes that the laws of physics are breaking down, which can only mean that the Infernous is falling apart. He desperately tries to leave the realm, only to teleport to various locations around the Infernous (presumably the "loops", or personal cells, of other prisoners) before being kicked back to his usual lccation. Over the following days, Azrael discovers that the House and its surroundings are oddly normal, and even enjoyable; his neighbors seem to be perfectly ordinary and friendly people, and while the house lacks running water, he has a constant supply of doughnuts (which replenishes itself each night) and soda. Azrael briefly considers staying in the House permanently, but changes his mind due to the regular appearances of Spooky Michael (who, despite Azrael's best efforts, constantly steals his milk from the fridge, which makes his doughnuts far less enjoyable). for assistance.]] Azrael contacts Xerex for help, and learns that he is trapped in Humanity's Infernous: a portion of the Infernous specifically designed by Redgrave to hold humans. Xerex knows nothing beyond this, and Azrael is unable to contact Redgrave for more information. Frustrated, he makes another attempt to escape, but fails and lands in The Beyond, where he has an encounter with a strange, silent, mask-wearing creature. Returning to the Infernous, Azrael finds himself in the Garage, where The Carver torments him with strange and annoying antics. Unable to escape from Carver, Azrael questions him about the Infernous breaking down. Carver tells Azrael that he no longer is in control of the realm, and hasn't been for some time; he explains that he handed over control of the Infernous in a deal with Uriel, some time before Ellpagg escaped."Sins of the Father". In utter shock and despair, Azrael escapes from the Infernous in earnest. He summons Ellpagg (despite the earlier warning against contacting him) to inform him of Uriel's traitorous actions. However, he departs prematurely (presumably out of impatience), leaving Ellpagg to appear in his empty bedroom. Angry at being interrupted his job (running Arkaissa), Ellpagg beheads Azrael's teddy bear as punishment before leaving. Devastated at the discovery, Azrael calls Tobias, hoping it will help calm him; when this fails, he goes to consult his old friend, Lazarus Delphar. Delphar confesses that he was part of the Council that voted to send Ellpagg into The Infernous; he insists that they never intended for Ellpagg's torment and corruption to go as far as it did, and that he considers it to be one of his greatest mistakes. Azrael tells Delphar that he needs to confront Ellpagg and tell him about Uriel's betrayal; Delphar tells him that he isn't ready, and offers to go in his place (to which Azrael accepts). Delphar enters the Garage, where he is met with Ellpagg. He attempts to speak to him about Uriel, but Ellpagg refuses to listen, lashing out at him in anger. The two of them duel, and Ellpagg teleports away, leaving Delphar to lament that Ellpagg "deserved better". Leaving the Garage, Delphar tells Azrael that Ellpagg refused to listen to him. Azrael remarks again (with greater frustration) on how much Ellpagg's personality has changed over time. Delphar points out that Ellpagg spent 24 eternities living out his worst nightmare in the Infernous; he proposes that Ellpagg took part of The Carver with him when he left the prison realm, and that this aspect is gradually warping his mind (essentially changing him "another Carver"). As the two speak, Ellpagg appears unexpectedly, causing Azrael to drop the camera and teleport away in fear. Ellpagg tells Delphar that he must kill Azrael in accordance with the prophecy, so that the End Times can begin and he can he kill The Carver; until then (or so Ellpagg claims), the Arknza are standing in his way. Delphar and Ellpagg fight, leaving them both badly wounded; Ellpagg teleports away, and Azrael re-appears and rushes to Delphar's side, demanding to know what happened and where Ellpagg went. Instead of answering him, Delphar grabs his hand, filling him a burst of power that causes him to teleport away. Azrael finds himself back in The Beyond, where he runs into Theatre Mask. By gesturing, the masked figure is able to direct him out of the realm. Unfortunately, Azrael finds himself back in the Infernous, where he quickly becomes hopelessly lost. After repeatedly running into The Carver (becoming increasingly frightened and confused with each new meeting), he finally finds his way the Garage. As Carver continues taunting him, Azrael explodes in a fit of anger and declares that he's had enough. Denouncing The Carver, the Arknza, and the prophecy, he strips off his signature waistcoat and teleports away, leaving his camera behind in the Infernous. After Azrael's departure, The Carver picks up the camera and continues filming as Ellpagg returns to the Garage. Carver teases Ellpagg by shoving an inflatable pickle in his face; the two have an angry confrontation, after which Carver taunts Ellpagg him puppeting his body, forcing him to pick up the pickle. Suddenly, Ellpagg's vessel is taken over by Gilgamesh, newly released from his cell in the Infernous. Carver instantly recognizes the former king, and the two of them greet one another warmly (and with a punch). Carver reveals that Gilgamesh is (and has always been) his secret partner, and that he has rested comfortably in his own prison cell; he crows that they managed to convince everyone that they hate one another, and that no one will "see this coming". Episodes Act I * ~ Memory Access Log 1 * INSOMNIA LOG 1 * INSOMNIA LOG 2 Deleted * INSOMNIA LOG 3 * INSOMNIA LOG 4 * WIN 20170213 004616 * WIN 20170213 005055 * Untitled Episode 1 Non-canon * Untitled Episode 2 Non-canon * Untitled Episode 3 Non-canon * INSOMNIA LOG 5 * INSOMNIA LOG 6 * LOG 7 * VID_0002 * LOG 8 * LOG 9 * LOG 10 * NIGHTMARE * feelin kinda funny * Realizations * Revelations * 0) Remembrance Act II * 1) Call to Action * 2) Something to Fear * 3) Something to Live For * 4) Terror * 5) Culprit * 6) Reflection * 7) Down Hill * 8) Detour * 9) Sins of the Father * 10) Unforgiveable * 11) Tobias * 12) The King * 13) The Prince * 14) The Sacrifice * 15) The Infernous * Phantom of War Deleted Cast of Characters * Azrael Michaelis Winter * Dr. Kestler (Mentioned only) * Tobit Kestler (Mentioned only) * Mark (Mentioned only) * Spooky Michael * Malek * Raphael * Raziel (Mentioned only) * Alex Winter (Mentioned only) * Elizabeth Winter (Mentioned only) * Xerex Storn * Redgrave (Mentioned only) * Theatre Mask * The Carver * Uriel (Mentioned only) * Ellpagg * Tobias Kestler (Voiceover only) * Lazarus Delphar * Gilgamesh References Category:Solar's Crimson episodes Category:Solar's Crimson Season 1